The Road to happiness A Bellamione tale
by Violet and Ivy
Summary: Bellatrix Black had not joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Instead she was on the run from them as they discovered she was not the pure-blood she'd seemed to be when she left for Hogworts. No it would seem that Bella has been bitten by a rather foul creature of the night, but has no way of knowing what she'll turn into. Being on the run from her own family drives her to meet


**Hi! **

**Okay because of a few awesome Bellamione pictures I've seen on Deviantart and a special shout out to the **

**awesome *sci-fi-EFcFreak for making such an awesometastic drawing of this pairing,**

**I've been thinking about making a story of a young Bellatrix and older this will probably be AU.  
**

**First thing's first:  
**

**I own nothing! These characters in this story are not mine they belong to J.K. Rowling. ;A; Though I'd be honored oh, so very much if she were to give them to me but alas I cannot say that is to happen. *sigh*  
**

**Warning: If you have a problem with femslash, yuri, or lesbian lovin' then you can leave. The rest of you however can enjoy.  
**

**Please read and review! :3  
**

* * *

Thunder roared in the distance as she ran with the wind blasting through her ears, her heart pounding as she dodged another Unforgivable curse sent her way. With a hiss she glared venomously over her shoulder, dark eyes filled with anger and pain and cast a Crucio before running on. Hearing a scream of pain Bellatrix Black smirked, though the expression was grim and ducked deeper into the wild forest as lightning raced across the sky. The Death Eaters chased after her, their curses filling the air behind her. She needed to get out of there, but where could she go? The question burned itself into her twisted mind with a wave of despair.

She was sure to be disowned by her parents for this, for not being of pureblood any longer. An enraged howl tore itself from her lips as tears streaked down her marked face. Her fellow Slytherins were to thank for those cuts, for those wounds. Once it was found out that she'd been bitten by a dark creature, they'd turned on her without a single glance her way. Her blood was marred now and she was nearly as bad as a Mudblood. No she was worse than a Mudblood. She had been pure, but now she was not any longer. No she was anything but pure now and her former friends and family now saw her as an animal to be slaughtered now. She had no place she could run to now.

The deeper she ran into the forest, the louder the shouts behind her got. With fear and anger residing in her mind Bellatrix decided that enough was enough. She was too tired to run much longer and soon ducked behind one of the trees. Her black curls clung to her face as the rain poured in earnest, their drops soaking her. She shivered as she heard the Death Eaters draw closer.

"Ha! We've got her now!" Nott.

"Aye, she'll wish we were as forgiving as our master." Crabbe.

"Where is she though? I can't see a blasted sign of her!" Yaxley.

Bellatrix felt a malicious thought surface to her mind and her dark eyes narrowed as she thought of a plan. Using a silent voice moving spell on herself she glared over at the group of Death Eaters slinking around like scared mice.

With a smirk that was truly scary her voice echoed throughout the large forest.

"Who dares to come into my forest?" Her voice came from the right of the group making them pull out their wands and fire spells stupidly into the bushes.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's no way to treat a friend now is it?" She taunted and her voice seemed to come from behind the group while the real Bellatrix smirked wickedly already slinking away as the group yelled and cried out like spooked horses.

Getting the head-start she needed she slipped away into the night just as her enemies realized they'd been duped. But by then she was already gone.

* * *

**So how was it? Do I need to add something, take something out, maybe change somethings. I'm open to suggestions here people so don't be afraid to tell me. :3 I give out cookies to people who review!**


End file.
